


The Not So Quiet Bunker Buddies

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Sexiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Abby and Marcus in the bunker doing what they do best. Each other.





	The Not So Quiet Bunker Buddies

       Living in a small bunker with 1200 people for 5 years gives the opportunity to learn about its inhabitants. One universally known fact was that Ambassador Kane and Doctor Griffin could not hide their lustful stares. _ At all.  _ When dealing with politics or medical circumstances, the two leaders appear poker-faced, but there have been multiple occasions of Kane sneaking a glance at Abby, or Abby leaning over a table more than necessary when Kane is in the room.

       “Men are so predictable,” Abby says to herself as she leans over the table. All a woman has to do is show a little skin, and nearly every man gets “That look”. You know, that look where they are amazed that women have skin. Marcus is no different. If anything, Marcus gives a stronger look of amazement since he believes he doesn’t deserve this or me. Abby definitely gets turned on when Marcus’ eyes darken and his cheeks turn red when she shows more skin, leans a certain way, or simply makes promises of what is to come later. She just loves the fact that men are horrible at hiding their arousal. 

        Today, Abby and Marcus were in the ambassadors meeting all day since the bunker could not be opened from the inside. Marcus was the Skaikru ambassador, but Abby was needed with regards to how much longer they could last before the signs of oxygen deprivation started to appear. She loves being a doctor, but she would rather be talking about running out of oxygen because of more pleasurable activities that involve Marcus Kane under or over her. Abby begins thinking of how Marcus looks when he is coming down from his climax and staring at her like she is the single greatest thing ever. What she wasn’t aware of, was that she had begun to play with the bottom of her shirt. This would not be a strange or noticeable thing except for the fact that Marcus was ready to rip that shirt off of her. Seeing her play with her shirt was making him want to remove that shirt from her body and let his body cover hers. 

       The meeting seemed to last for an infinite amount of time. If this meeting was going to last any longer, Abby was going to walk out of her seat and fuck him right there. Luckily the meeting ended shortly after Abby had this thought. Typically Marcus and Abby would leave together after meetings to discuss their ideas, much like they did at Arkadia. The only difference with today is that Abby immediately pushed him against the wall and kissed him when they left the meeting room. After holding him against the wall and moving her body against his, they somehow made it into her office inside medical. Marcus was ready to pin her onto the table, but she whispered “Chair” against his lips, and he could not deny her anything. Abby pushed him toward the chair and he quickly sat down, expecting her to straddle him. What he wasn’t expecting was her to immediately pull his zipper down and have him in her expert hand. 

       “I see you and your friend came ready,” Abby says as she slides her hand up and down his eager cock. 

       “I’ve always liked a man who is well prepared”. Her expression changes into the smirk that Marcus has associated with trouble. Although he knew she could destroy him with one single touch, he was not prepared for her to squeeze his base. He groaned loudly and his hips flexed toward her. 

        “Now. Now. I also like a man that’s patient.” Abby slows her movements down and abruptly stops, which Marcus has decided to be the single cruelest thing she has ever done. 

        “Abby, we are in medical, time is not on our side right now”. How can she say no when he whines for her touch?

        Before he can comprehend the change in her facial expression, she is straddling his legs and getting ready to lower herself onto him. Marcus had not touched her yet besides their short touches and quick kisses on their way to medical. He easily slid into her. The knowledge that she was this ready and aroused was nearly enough to make him come before they even got started. 

        Marcus was waiting for Abby to set the pace since she clearly wanted to be in charge today. He was not one to give up control to others easily, but Abby was not like the others. She had somehow woven her way into his heart that he was sure would never love someone the way he had seen other families. Before he can finish his thought, Abby has begun lifting herself up to where he is barely inside and then slapping her body down against him. She was setting a punishing speed and he was more than happy to oblige. Marcus holds her back to keep her close to him while he arches his hips up to meet her. His other hand shifted between their bodies and circled her clit because he knows he will not last long with the visual of Abby’s breasts bouncing and the feel of her thighs smacking down onto his. 

        Both of them know they can probably be heard from outside of medical, but neither one has the ability or desire to stop. The idea that others can hear them makes Abby even more aroused, which she wasn’t sure was possible. She loves when Marcus takes his time with her and maps out her body, but she really loves to watch Marcus lose control when she sets a fast pace or they do a quick fuck against the wall. This isn’t a quick fuck against the wall, but it is a quick fuck in medical, which is just as public of a place. 

        Minutes after their fuck session begins, Abby’s moans and screams increase in volume. Anyone walking near medical can hear her “Fuck Marcus” or “Go Harder”. This would make normal people uncomfortable by hearing their doctor fucking her lover, but most everyone in the bunker has heard them at least one time. It has become almost strange to walk through the bunkers one day and not hear their moans or sighs. The only surprising part of hearing those two fuck is that Marcus is almost as loud as Abby. The words he uses are mostly in adoration of Abby, like “You look so beautiful right now” or “I love you”. Where Abby is more quiet with her love admissions but loud with her sexual desires, Marcus is the opposite. That’s why they go so good together. She balances him, while he balances her. 


End file.
